The Pokesitters Club Misty's Great Idea
by Russian Blue Witch
Summary: A silly fan fic for my sister that features Misty, "May-Anne", "Dawnia", and Iris because I couldn't make it sound like Stacey . Also featuring a super-picky owner and her Skitty, a law-breaking "poor lady", a kid who thinks he knows everything, and a break-in by Team Rocket. Rated K Plus for mild Pokemon-style action.


**The Pokesitters Club**

**Book the 1 and only: Misty's Great Idea**

_Note: parts of this story (including all the battle sequences) were written by my wonderful sister, StoryMaker the Echidna. Many thanks._

"Can I have a Squirtle?" Misty asked her mom during breakfast one day.

"No."

"How about a Horsea?"

"No."

"What about a Goldeen?"

"_No_, Misty. No Pokemon!"

"But _Mom! _Daisy, Violet, and Lily have Pokemon of their own!"

"That's different. Your older sisters are _gym leaders_."

"They aren't even any good! _I _could do better than them!"

This statement led to a great deal of merriment on the part of everyone except Misty.

"Look, dear," her mom said, "I just have no reason to believe you will be any better than your sisters, and anyway, you can't possibly be better than them. They're _gym leaders_."

"Don't remind me," Misty grumbled. "What would it take for you to believe that I can take good care of Pokemon?"

"Well, I suppose you could start a Pokemon sitting service and take care of other people's Pokemon," said the author while manipulating Misty's mom like a puppet because she wanted to skip the introduction in an effort to finish this story in time for her sister's birthday, which will never happen if all the sentences are as long as this one.

"Great," Misty said. "I'm going to tell my friends... wait... wouldn't that make it _Misty's Mom's Great Idea?_"

"Go ahead and plagiarize, dear," said her mom.

"Okay..." Misty said, feeling a little wierded out as she left to recruit her friends.

She went next door and called on her friend, May-Anne.

May-Anne was mixing some Pokeblocks and trying to get her little brother to turn down the volume on his video game so she could listen to music. See, what'd I tell you about the sentences?

"Hi, May-Anne," said Misty.

"Gah!" May-Anne said, nearly dumping the Pokeblock mixture on the floor. "Next time, knock!"

"Sorry," said Misty.

_"Shoom, shoo-shoom,_" went Max's video game in the other room.

"So, you're making Pokeblocks," Misty said. "Did you finally get a Pokemon?"

May-Anne sighed. "I wish, but my grumble grumble father says I'm too grumble young. I'm trying to show him how well I can make Pokeblocks."

"Well, guess what," Misty said. "My mom said that if I can show my competence by having a Pokesitting service, she'll let me get a Pokemon! I was hoping you could help!"

May-Anne brightened. "Really? Do you think my Dad would let me get a Pokemon if I helped you?"

"Maybe," Misty said, feeling nervous. "No guarantees or anything."

"Still," said May-Anne, "It'd be fun just to work with Pokemon. Are you just inviting me?"

"No," said Misty, "I think I'll invite Dawnia to join the club. She's... okay. With Pokemon, anyway."

"Yeah," said May-Anne, rolling her eyes. "Because Pokemon don't care if you belong in an asylum."

Misty slapped May-Anne before they left to find Dawnia.

Dawnia was dressed in her usual getup- if anything that Dawnia ever wore could be considered 'usual'. Today, this meant a floppy purple hat, yellow gloves that went all the way to her shoulders, and a sleeveless black dress with words written all over it like "Paris" and "Chic" and "Delicious". It had come from China. Dawnia had originally bought it because she had assumed it was edible. There was still a chunk torn from one shoulder.

"Ooh-la-me-rey-do!" She cried as she saw Misty and May-Anne approach. "What's up?"

"We're starting a Pokesitting club," Misty explained.

"Wonderfulificus! Can I come?" Without waiting for an answer, she plunged ahead, saying, "I can make a flyer with the RADDEST colours in creation and we can invite my friend Iris (which the author will not attempt to make sound like Stacey's name) and we will be faboo and the Pokemon will love us!" She beamed.

"Um, sure," Misty said. "We meet at 3:00 tomorrow."

"AM?" Dawnia cooed. "I love getting up early!"

"That's news," May-Anne mumbled.

"No, PM," Misty said. "Some people just aren't good at getting up early. Like... customers."

"Oh, too bad," Dawnia said. "Well, see you then! I'll bring Iris!"

"Who's Iris and when did I agree to let her in the club?" May-Anne said later as she and Misty walked home.

"Oh, she's just one of Dawnia's imaginary friends," Misty said. "You didn't take her seriously, did you?"

"Oh, silly me," May-Anne said. "Imagine that- Dawnia being serious!"

* * *

She was serious.

When Misty came home from school, she found Dawnia and a strange girl with incredibly puffy black hair sitting at her kitchen table eating pizza.

"HI, THERE!" the strange girl shouted, dropping her slice of pizza and spinning Misty around. "YOU'RE THAT GIRL MOISTY, AREN'T YA?"

"That's... Misty..." Misty said, nearly choking.

"WELL, HI ANYWAY! I'M JUST SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS HERE POKETHINGY, I COULD SCREAM!"

Considering how loud her indoor voice was, Misty made it her immediate mission to prevent this strange girl from screaming at all costs. "What, wait, who are you?"

Dawnia and the strange girl stared at Misty blankly.

"Didn't I tell you, mi amiga?" Dawnia said in a French accent. "This is my friend Iris!"

"You mean she's _real?_"

Iris paused. "OH, NO, DAWNIA! I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT! DO YOU THINK I'M REAL?"

Dawnia paused. "Oh no! Maybe you aren't real!"

"No, no _no_, guys, I just meant that... well..." Misty thought. "Do you remember your friend Ray the Squirrel? And that, uh, 'unicorn' named Rarity? And the elf named Link? Those guys weren't real, so I thought..."

"Oh, silly Misty," Dawnia giggled.

"THOSE GUYS ARE JUST AS REAL AS YOU AND I," Iris sang.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Um, right."

"SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR EYES, SISTER?" Iris asked, looking concerned. "YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE THINGS. I HAD A FRIEND, AN 'LECTRIC CRITTER THAT WAS RED WITH YELLER SPOTS AND ANTENNAE LIKE NUTHIN' YOU EVER SEEN, AND HE GOT HIT BY THIS HUGE BLUE BALL AND HIS EYES JUST POPPED RIGHT OUTTA HIS HEAD! HE HAD A HARD TIME TRACKING THE CRITTERS DOWN, I TELL YA. THEY CRAWLED AROUND LIKE LITTLE WORMS."

Misty collapsed into a chair. Between her and May-Anne they could barely keep Dawnia under control- what was going to happen now that she had a clone?

* * *

"Okay," May-Anne said. "Let's hope someone calls us."

"Ooh, I love getting phone calls," Dawnia said, clapping her hands.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring at the phone and listening to twelve verses of the "Be patient" song sung at top volume by Iris, the phone... fell off the table.

"Huh?" said Misty.

May-Anne crawled out from behind the night table. "Sorry, but the phone was unplugged."

"What?" said Misty.

The phone rang.

Everyone scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?" said May-Anne, who won.

"Oh, good," said a woman on the other end, "I was afraid no one would answer. Hi, I need a sitter for 12:00 PM on Tuesday. My address is inserthere. Is that okay?"

"S-sure," May-Anne said. "I-I'll be there."

"Good." She hung up.

"That was... weird," May-Anne said.

The phone rang again.

Dawnia grabbed it before anyone could stop her. "Hi, Rarity!" Pause. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking of someone else. Do you want a sitter?" Pause. "No, we don't have any sitters. We all spend our days doing healthy, athletic activities." Pause. "Sure, I'll take your Pokemon. Free stuff is great."

May-Anne tried to rip the receiver from Dawnia's hand.

"Hold on," Dawnia said. She slapped May-Anne's hand away. "I know you're trying to help, but actually, this is a phone, not a venemous serpent. Your panic is 99.56% unnecessary." She went back to the phone. "I will sit your Pokemon from 3:00 to 6:00, PM. I am punctual, efficient, and wonderful. You will thank me and pay me. You agree? WE AGREE! Love you!" She hung up.

May-Anne was hovering over the phone, waiting for it to ring.

"AW, THAT'S NO FUN," Iris said. "YOU GOT YOUR CALL ALREADY. CAN'T IT BE MY TURN, PRETTY PLEASE?"

May-Anne stopped hovering for one second and the phone rang.

Iris snatched the phone in a second. "YOU'RE A SWEETHEART! 'ELLO, PERSON?" Pause. "OOH, I LIKE SKITTY-CATS." Pause. "'KAZER LAZER. SEE YOU AT WHATEVER-THAT-TIME-WAS AT WHATEVER-THAT-ADDRESS-WAS." She slammed the phone down emphatically.

"Okay," Dawnia said. "We all got our jobs. Now it's your turn, Misty."

"...thanks," Misty said, feeling a bit disappointed. This had been _her_ idea, after all.

They stared at the phone.

"NO WORRIES, GIRLFRIEND," shouted Iris. "THEY'RE JUST... ALL GETTING COFFEE."

There was a pause.

"...AT THE SAME TIME," Iris added.

They continued staring at the phone.

"Well," Dawnia said, "it's a good thing I came prepared." She drew a sleeping bag out of her... mini purse, unrolled it and sat on top. "Who wants pizza?" She pulled a whole pizza from her purse.

"OOH, PIZZA TASTES GOOD," said Iris, seizing a slice.

"Wait..." Misty said, "This isn't supposed to be a slumber party!"

"Well, we need to do something while you wait for the phone to ring," Dawnia said, shrugging.

"Well... Misty looked at the phone. "Couldn't you do your... 'something'... at, you know, your own house?"

"BUT THE PHONE IS IN YOUR HOUSE, SUGARCUBE."

"But if I'm going to answer..." Misty said.

"M&Ms!" Dawnia shouted, flinging colored candy up in the air.

"Just submit to your fate," May-Anne suggested. "Once Dawnia starts a slumber party, there's no stopping her."

So they had a slumber party. They watched a movie, played some board games, made a cupcake recipe that Dawnia said came from her good friend Pinkie Pie (who obviously didn't exist either) told secrets, put on nail polish, and did everything that girls do at slumber parties. No one really wanted to go to sleep, Iris and Dawnia because they were hyper on sugar, Misty because she didn't want to miss a phone call, and May-Anne because she wanted to tease Misty for thinking that someone would call her at one-thirty in the morning.

But they all collapsed on their sleeping bags, their eyes started to close...

The phone rang.

Misty lept up like she had been electrocuted and snatched up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sorry to disturb you, miss..." said a nice-sounding man on the other end.

"Oh, really, it's fine. This is the Pokesitters club."

"Well, I'm going to be out of town for a day," he went on, "and I have a lot of Pokemon, and I need someone _trustworthy_ to look after them."

Misty shivered at the emphasis on the word _trustworthy_. "I can do that. What date?"

"Tomorrow, all day from nine o'clock."

Misty looked at the clock. "Do you mean tomorrow, or later today?"

"I mean tomorr- I- yes, I mean tomorrow."

"Okay, thank- oops, wait, what's your name and address?"

Pause. "My name is Giovanni. Meet me at Viridian Gym."

"You're..." Misty almost dropped the phone.

"See you tomorrow." He hung up.

Misty continued holding the phone and staring into space. "Giovanni..."

Then she shrieked and woke up everybody else. "I JUST GOT A JOB FROM GIOVANNI THE GYM LEADER!"

"WOW!" Iris screamed so loud the house shook.

"Mmrgh..." Dawnia mumbled without opening her eyes. "sleeeeeeepynow."

May-Anne raised her head. "Great..." she said, plopping her head back down.

Iris spun Misty around. "YOU GO, GIRL! I KNEW YOU WOULD GET YOUR CALL SOMETIME!"

"Thanks, Iris," Misty said. She yawned. "I sorta need some sleep..."

"Oh, right," Iris said in a suprisingly quiet voice- for Iris, though it was more of a loud indoor voice. "You gotta big day tomorrow, so sleep sleep sleep sleep SLEEP SLEEP- er, sleep," she said.

Misty laid her head on her pillow, smiling.

* * *

May-Anne walked in the door tentatively. "Hello?"

She got hit by a water balloon. "AIEE!"

"Sorry," said a little boy with black hair and a red and white hat. "I was training my Pikachu to dodge Water type attacks!"

"Um," said May-Anne, "Where's your mother?"

"Had to run; said you'd be here in a minute anyway." The boy held out a timer. "You took 62 seconds, which is close enough I guess. So, what are we gonna do? What Pokemon did you bring?"

"Huh?" said May-Anne. "I didn't bring any Pokemon; where's your Pokemon?"

The boy pointed to the Pikachu on the floor. "This is my uber-awesome Pikachu. It can use electric attacks, break the laws of physics, and drive the plot single-handedly!"

"Um. Great."

"But Mom said you'd be bringing me a Pokemon."

"Where'd she get that idea? I don't have any Pokemon."

"But you're a Pokesitter, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but- that's a sitter for Pokemon!"

"Oh." The boy looked around. "Mom thought that you were a babysitter that brought Pokemon to play with the kids- you know, a Pokemon sitter- a sitter who is a Pokemon?"

"Oh- no, I'm not like that at all."

"Well, too bad. Bye!"

"Wait, I need to call your mom first."

"Can't. She doesn't have a cell phone." The boy started shoving May-Anne out the door. "Nice to meet you, bye bye now."

"No!" May-Anne twisted out of his grip. "You can't have the house to yourself!"

"Sure I can! I'm nearly ten!"

"That's not old enough! Oh, darn..." she checked the clock. "I guess... I'll just take care of you."

The boy frowned. "Darn..."

May-Anne _had _babysat for her little brother a couple of times, but that was different- she knew her brother well, and anyways, he was younger. How do you play with new little kids? Well, she was only twelve herself... she supposed there wasn't _that _much difference. But in a way that just made it more awkward- what was _she _like when she was ten?

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Ash Ketchum."

"Okay, Ash... what do you want to do?"

"POKEMON TRIVIA!" He yanked a board game out. "I'm trying to learn all I can about Pokemon, so I can catch them all when I go out into the world and become a trainer. Gary thinks he knows everything about Pokemon, but he doesn't! Grr! I hate him! Okay, put your piece there. You play blue, I play red. All right, ask me a question."

May-Anne, who sort of wanted to play yellow, read the question: "What type is immune to Electric attacks?"

"None!"

"Wrong. The correct answer is-"

"Nothing!"

"It's ground-type."

"No, my Pikachu breaks the laws of physics!"

"Yes, but _most _electric Pokemon are immune to ground-type- I mean the other way around- d'oh!"

"Ask me another question."

"That's not how the game works."

"This is how Mom always plays with me!"

"_Fine_, then. What is the final form of Ekans?"

"Seviper!"

"No, Arbok."

"Yeah, but then Arbok evolves into Seviper!"

"What have you been watching? Trainer's Choice?"

"I _write _Trainer's Choice!"

"That... would explain a lot."

"Ask me another question!"

Fourteen questions later, the pieces still had not moved, and May-Anne had not gotten a turn.

And Ash had missed every question and always had a long debate with May-Anne whenever she tried to insist he had been wrong.

"When is your mom coming home?" May-Anne asked.

"She didn't say. Ask me another question!"

May-Anne groaned.

* * *

Dawnia, unlike May-Anne, knocked on the door before going in. She didn't wait for an answer, but it still was a _bit _more polite, was it not?

"Hello," said a lady with overly short auburn hair, skinny jeans, and a T-shirt. "How charitable of you to Pokesit my Pokemon!"

"Yeah, I know. Especially since I'm getting paid!" Dawnia giggled.

The lady looked shocked. "Did I say I was going to pay you?"

"Uh...yeah. You kinda did," said Dawnia. "In fact, I'm thinking you kinda definitely did. In fact, I kinda definitely recorded it." She took out a tape recorder.

The lady gasped. "You...you recorded it? That's illegal!"

"That's OK. I don't mind," said Dawnia. "Where's your Pokey men?"

The lady looked annoyed. "Uhh...my _Pokemon_ is a Meowth!"

"You have only one? Whoopsy doo. This will be easy peasy," said Dawnia. "I only wish you would pay me."

The lady sighed. "Oh, but I'm rather poor...I'm on welfare, and I have to pay lots of rent...I own two houses, after all."

"Okey dokey," said Dawnia.

"But I suppose I could spare a bit of change," the woman said, sighing melodramatically. "Dies Aeris! Dies Aeris!" She whistled.

"Oooh! You named him 'Day of Pay'!" said Dawnia. "I hope I get lots of mun-muns."

A fat, short meowth with weak looking arms and an especially golden head-coin toddled over.

"Dies Aeris, penda!" the woman commanded. The meowth yawned, sighed, and outstretched a paw. It focused its mental faculties and produced...a penny.

"Uhh...that's not very many mun-muns," Dawnia said.

"Actually, this 'mun mun' is a very rare penny from long ago that's worth quite a...heh heh...pretty penny!" said the lady.

"OOH! Mun-muns!" said Dawnia, scooping up the penny. "Thanx! Wait...I thought you said you're poor!"

"Yes. I'm on government assistance, in fact," said the lady.

"But...since you have this Meowth, doesn't he get you lots of mun-money-munsters?"

"Yes. Not TONS of money; his abilities are limited."

"Yeah, but pretty much a lot of mun-muns, yea?"

"Uh..well, I _suppose _so. But-"

"Then how come the government is paying you assistance mun-muns?"

"Oh, they don't know about my Meowth or its, eh, 'mun-muns'! Which is just as well...I mean, I may have, er, a _fair _amount of money, but I'm not, like, _rich _or anything."

"Uhh..." Dawnia glanced at the lady's flat-screen TV with gold-gilded edges.

"Bye bye!" said the lady.

"But you is breaking the law, lady!" Dawnia said.

"You aren't going to _report _a poor lady like me, are you?" said the woman, seeming flabbergasted.

"Maybe!" said Dawnia.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" roared the lady. "Because, you SEE, I actually, heh heh, own MORE Pokemon!"

A Houndoom, a Rhydon, and a Charizard stormed in.

"You better not step out of line, or my little friends will have a snack!" cackled the lady.

"Uh, why did you call me anyways?" Dawnia said.

There was a pause.

"I forget."

"All right, m'lady, so apologetic for disturbing you! Bye and Bye!" Dawnia left.

She walked casually away for a full minute before breaking out into a run.

* * *

Iris did not knock, but she didn't barge in either. She just stood in front of the door and screamed "YO!"

The windows rattled, but her voice wasn't that high pitched, so they didn't break.

A butler opened the door.

"OOH, YOU'RE A HANDSOME ONE!" Iris seized him by the shoulders and spun him around. "I THOUGHT THEM BUTLERS WERE SUPPOSED TO ALL BE OLD FOLKS, BUT YOU DON'T LOOK A DAY OVER SIXTEEN!"

He looked a little annoyed. "The lady _said _this suit would make me look older!"

"DON'T YOU WORRY YOUR LITTLE HEAD," said Iris, "I'M JUST A SICKIC PERSON WHO KNOWS EVERYONE'S AGES BY MAGIC!"

He blinked. "Ooooooookay, then." He turned around. "MA'AM! THE POKESITTER IS HERE!"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOUT?" a lady shouted back.

"NINETEEN!" he replied.

"I LIKE SHOUTING TOO!" Iris added.

"Ohhhh, my poor ears!" said a woman as she stumbled down the stairs. "I _do _hope you will refrain from yelling too much, my dear."

She had short, honey blond hair, brilliant green eyes with long eyelashes, lots of makeup, and a long narrow purple sparkly dress that swept the floor as she walked and that had a pure white fur collar.

"I LIKE SPARKLES!" Iris screamed.

The woman winced. "So... so do I, young lady. If you would please tone your voice down..."

Iris shook her head, her wild poofy hair whipping about. "NO CAN DO, MISSY. OTHERWISE I COULDN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to. I'm afraid my dearest Aurelia simply cannot _abide _shouters."

"I'M NOT A SHOUTER, I JUST TALK LOUDLY."

"Well, can't you tone it down just a _little _bit?"

There was a pause.

"NO."

"You're fired."

Another pause, with the woman staring intently at Iris.

"Maybe... maybe... maybe I can tone it down," Iris said, speaking unnaturally softly. "Just a little bit."

"Good." The woman flipped her hair. "Now, I will teach you the care and keeping of my dearest Aurelia."

"I CAME HERE FOR- I mean, I came here for the Skitty," Iris said.

"Yes, that is Aurelia." She guided Iris into the next room.

On a silken pillow on a golden pedastel sat the Skitty, wearing a floaty white dress and a golden crown with a purple gem in it.

"Does she just sit there?" Iris asked.

"No, but like her owner, she knows how to make an entrance." The woman smiled, like one smiles about their child.

The Skitty walked slowly down the pedastel, careful not to let it's peacock feather train get snagged.

"We don't got no peacocks in this dimension, girlfriend!" Iris said, her voice edging back up into the loud territory. "Where you done get those there feathers?"

"And suddenly, an accent!" The butler announced.

"Samuel!"

"I switch accents all the time, me mate," Iris said. "Makes life fun, you ole chap."

"Now. Aurelia is very delicate and very precious to me, and as such you must pay _very _careful attention to all these instructions and you must obey them to the letter at the cost of your very life."

"What, she a secret agent?" Iris asked.

"At-3:00-you-must-brush-her-fur-with-one-hundred-slow-gentle-strokes-with-the-pearl-handle-hair-brush-and-then-follow-with-fifteen-medium-strength-strokes-with-the-red-comb-and-then-you-must-put-her-clothes-back-on-and-put-on-her-makeup-and-turn-on-her-favorite-aerobic-TV-show-but-fast-forward-through-all-the-comercials-and-don't-you-dare-miss-your-cue-to-stop-fast-forwarding-because-Auerlia-hates-the-ending-to-be-spoiled-and-then-you-must-feed-her-two-cups-of-tuna-one-cup-of-chicken-three-cups-diet-food-one-teaspoon-taragon-one-half-tablespoon-dill-and-a-pickled-herring-on-top-in-her-golden-bowl-and-three-pieces-of-liver-for-dessert-in-her-silver-bowl-and-then-fluff-all-her-pillows-so-she-can-take-her-nap-and-then-guard-her-until-your-death-or-until-I-come-back, whichever comes first. Do you have all that?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. Tah-tah!" She left.

"Ooh, she put little h's after her ta's. She's got skills!" Iris beamed. "I'm so lucky to be working for her!"

"So, you don't think you'll have any problems?" Samuel the butler asked.

"Nope!" Iris said. "We've got an hour before 3:00 anyway, so you know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?"

"DANCE PARTY!" Iris dragged out a bunch of disks and popped them into the state of the art stereo that was conveniently located nearby.

Aurelia looked alarmed.

"Aw, none of this stuff is rock!" Iris said. "Oh well, I can do classical. Okay, Skitty-cat, I'm gonna teach you how to dance!"

A spirited Gavotte played on the stereo. Iris seized Aurelia's paws, eliciting a snarl.

"Oh, your singing ain't so nice," Iris said. "Look, you step forward, backward, like this... one two three four ONE MILLIONTY! Oh, sorry, you don't like shouting. Well, you try it." She let go of the Skitty's paws.

For a while the Skitty just stared at her. Then, Aurelia padded forward, padded backward, slid...

"You got it, Skitty-cat!" Iris said. "Okay, now your turn!" She grabbed Samuel's hands.

"Hey! Wait! I don't want to dance!"

"You'll like it." Iris swung him around and spun him like a top.

"Woah-woah hey!" Samuel yanked himself away. "I said I didn't want to dance!"

"Why? Boys dance all the time. Never mind what your sister says; she's only twelve."

Samuel stared at her. "You really are psychic!"

"Nah, I'm just smart." She grabbed Samuel and pulled him through a few more moves. "Keep going, Aurelia! You got style, girlfriend!"

Aurelia smiled and shook her tail in time to the music while stepping and sliding.

After a while, Iris looked at the clock. "Gosh darn it, Aurelia, it's grooming time. You wanna stop?"

Aurelia shrugged. Then she pulled open a secret cabinet in her pedastel.

"Ooh, rock music!" Iris said. "You're a dear, Skitty-cat!"

They danced a little longer... and a little longer... stopping for a meal, which Aurelia _was _finicky about, but Iris made herself and Samuel some peanut butter and eggplant sandwhiches, which taste better than they sound.

And then Aurelia brought out some Broadway tunes.

They were still floating around to "I Could Have Danced All Night" when Aurelia's owner came home.

"Howdy, nameless lady!" Iris shouted, but not with her usual volume.

"What are you doing? What is Aurelia still doing up? Don't you know she needs her beauty sleep?"

"Gosh, lady, it's only 5:00."

"Skitty sleep a long time."

"This Skitty-cat likes music better than napping."

"Samuel! You should know better! Why didn't you stop her?"

Samuel just shrugged.

"I should just fire all of you!"

Aurelia jumped up on Iris' shoulder.

"Aw, you're a darling," Iris said.

"She-she-she jumped on your **_shoulder?_**" the woman almost shouted. "I've never been able to get her to do that!"

"I guess your Skitty has good taste," Iris said.

"We did have fun," Samuel said.

"So did Aurelia," Iris said.

Long story short, Samuel kept his job, and Iris got paid and was asked to come back next week.

* * *

Misty stepped into the gym. "H-hello?" She asked. Everything was so quiet.

"Ah," said a man behind her.

Misty jumped. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there."

"You're here." Giovanni stepped out of the shadows. A Persian was by his side.

"So, uh, you want me to take care of this Persian?" Misty asked.

"Yes, and a few others." Giovanni snapped his fingers.

A Nidoking, Dugtrio, and Kangaskhan crept out of the corner.

"That's... a lot," said Misty. "Um, can I call for backup?"

"Who is your... backup?" Giovanni asked, narrowing his eyes.

"My friends, May-Anne and Dawnia and Iris. They had jobs yesterday, but now they're free."

"Well... all your age?"

"Dawnia is a year younger and... I don't know Iris's age, but probably the same as Dawnia." Misty said, wondering why Giovanni was asking these questions.

"Oh... that's fine, then." Giovanni turned to leave.

"But what do you want me to _do_?" Misty asked.

"Do?" Giovanni asked. "Sit for them. Keep them entertained."

"Where's their food? When do I need to feed them?"

"Oh..." Giovanni paused. "I'm sorry; this is my first time having a Pokesitter and I wasn't sure what you would need to know."

"That's fine. What do you do with them?"

"Their food is in that cabinet. The labels say who gets what and how much. They are fed in one hour- 10:00- and then again at 6:00. If the Persian doesn't eat his food- just make sure the other Pokemon don't get at it. And now... they should run through their drills all by themselves. It's a low training day for them- but the Persian doesn't train. Beyond that, if they're done training you can do whatever you want with them. Pet them, read them books or play with toys, whatever you normally do. Just don't get yourself poisoned... the last thing I need is another lawsuit."

"Okay, will do." Misty nodded.

"Then I'll leave you with them," Giovanni said, sounding a little awkward. "Good bye." He picked up a briefcase and left.

"Maybe I will call my friends." She went over to the phone.

The Persian made an attempt to thread through her legs, almost knocking her over.

"Woah, down boy- I mean, you're already down- off, boy!" she said, nudging him aside. "You're not a tiny Meowth anymore."

The Persian sulked in a corner.

Misty dialed May-Anne first. "Hello?"

"Hello, Misty!" It was Max.

"Hey, could you fetch May-Anne for me?"

"In a moment; she's getting lectured by Mom. She left a mess in the kitchen and-"

"I don't want to know, okay? How long do you think the lecture will last?"

"Well, this isn't the first time she's left a mess in the kitchen, so I'd say a little longer and then a time-out-"

"Point taken. Just tell her that I'm Pokesitting for Giovanni's Pokemon, and he's got a few more than I thought I'd have to sit for, and could she please come over and help me, and if not call me back?"

"Um, okay. See you." Max hung up.

Misty called Dawnia and Iris. Dawnia was still asleep, but her mom said she'd give Dawnia the message. Iris was the only one who answered.

"HEY THERE, MISTY-MIST!" she shouted through the phone.

Misty held the phone away from her ear. "Hi, Iris. I'm Pokesitting for Giovanni-"

"YOU ARE AWESOME, BY THE WAY."

"Well, thank you."

"ANYTIME, SISTER."

"But he's got an awful lot of Pokemon, and I'm a little nervous about taking care of them all by myself. I tried May-Anne and Dawnia, but they can't come until later. Could you maybe come help me?"

"SURE, I LIKE GYM LEADERS. I LIKE GYMS TOO. I WORK OUT."

From Misty's perspective, that seemed like a terrible non-sequiter.

"Well, all right then. See you soon."

"LOVE YA."

Misty turned back to the Pokemon. "Okay then. Are you going to train?"

The Pokemon just stared at her expectantly.

"It's not time to feed you yet."

They just stared.

"Giovanni said you would train all by yourselves."

They just stared.

"I don't know what you want from me, guys."

They just stared.

"You are seriously creeping me out."

They just stared.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, coming!" Misty said, forgetting this was a gym and not a house. She peeked out the peephole.

"Pizza delivery!" said a couple of people with Rs on their shirts.

Misty freaked. "I didn't order anything! This is the wrong place!"

"It couldn't be wrong. It's Giovanni's gym, isn't it?"

"But I didn't order anything!"

"Giovanni must have."

"But he's not-" Misty realized she probably shouldn't say she was by herself. "...a fan of pizza," she lamely finished.

"Then it must be for you."

"Why are there five of you guys, and why do you all have Rs on your shirts?"

"Uh, that stands for Rocket Pizza," said a woman with long red hair.

A man with green hair slapped her on the head. "Of all the words!"

Misty froze. Team Rocket? She'd heard stories about that ruthless bunch of thieves. They probably wanted to steal Giovanni's Pokemon!

"Let me go get Giovanni," she said lamely. "He's just... nearby-"

"HIYA, PEEPS!"

It was Iris.

"WOW, DID GIOVANNI ORDER PIZZA FOR MISTY? THAT'S REAL NICE; WE'D BETTER SAVE HIM A PIECE FOR WHEN HE GETS HOME."

Misty slumped against the door.

"Get lost, stupid kid," snarled an orange haired woman.

"Open the door, little girl," the green haired man said, pounding on the door.

"I'M NOT STUPID AND MISTY AIN'T LITTLE," Iris snarled. "YOU MAKE ME SO MAD I JUST WANNA SCREAM!"

"Don't!" said everyone.

This time the windows did shatter, and two of the Team Rocket thieves fell on the ground, looking dazed.

The other two and the Meowth climbed in the windows.

"Help!" Misty turned toward the Pokemon, hoping they could fight the villains off.

They were gone.

"Uh..." Misty turned around. "Giovanni took his Pokemon with him! You're wasting your time!"

The woman with orange hair seized her arms. "Oh, but we didn't come for the Pokemon..."

"We came for you," The green haired man finished. They laughed maniacally.

"SONIC SCREWDRIVER SCREAM!" Iris shouted at an unusual pitch.

The door flung itself open.

"NOW YOU'LL GET-"

The two thieves lying on the ground yanked down Iris and stuffed a sock in her mouth.

"Bring her with," the orange haired one directed. "We can hold her hostage too. I hear she also has connections with gym leaders."

The thought almost made Misty laugh, but then again, Iris might just be someone's spoiled kid. That sounded right.

Misty's mind was racing. How could she get away?

"Oh, look, Giovanni's hiding behind the corner!" she shouted for randomosity's sake.

To her suprise, they all jumped and whirled around. "What?" some of them said.

Misty broke away and raced into the back room.

There she found Giovanni's Pokemon and a bunch of Pokemon in cages. She was a little suprised to see a Cloyster, two Kingler, and a Staryu. What was Giovanni doing with water Pokemon?

The Pokemon she was supposed to be sitting for were sitting on the floor, staring at her.

"Quick! We need to attack those thieves!"

They just stared.

* * *

May-Anne met Dawnia while they were biking towards Giovanni's gym.

"Did Misty call you, too?" May-Anne asked.

"Oui, mousieur," Dawnia said.

"I'm a girl," said May-Anne.

"Whatever times infinity," Dawnia said. "Let's just go quickly."

They were suprised to find the door open, and even more suprised when they peeked in and saw that one thief was holding Iris and the other three were banging on a door. One said, "Come out Misty! I know you're in there!"

May-Anne yanked Dawnia back and put a hand over her mouth. "Those guys must be members of Team Rocket! We have to get the police!"

"Mumm-mumble-mumble," Dawnia said.

"What?" May-Anne whispered, removing her hand.

"I said, why did you hold your hand over my mouth?" Said Dawnia a bit too loudly.

"Oh no!" said a purple haired man. "They might call the police on us!"

"Thanks for the idea!" May-Anne got back on her bicycle and rode off.

"Get them!" Someone shouted behind her.

"Hey, wait for me!" said Dawnia, pedaling up behind her.

Two of the thieves- a woman with red hair and the purple haired man- lept on bicycles that may or may not have been theirs. A Meowth lept on top of the purple-haired man's head.

* * *

"Guys?" Misty said.

They just stared.

"Gotcha!" The green haired man said, busting the door down.

"Aah! Attack those thieves!" Misty shouted at the Pokemon.

They just stared.

"Hah!" The orange haired woman said. "You didn't realize these Pokemon are actually working for us!"

The Pokemon turned towards Misty, their eyes menacing. Misty was filled with fear, but then she realized...the Cloyster, two Kinglers, and Staryu _weren't _attacking her.

_Bw-bw-bw-bwaasshh! _Without warning, the Staryu unleashed a BubbleBeam, tilting its body during the attack so as to hit each of the enemy Pokemon. The fact that the attack was being spread out meant that it didn't do a lot of damage to any particular Pokemon, but it instantly stunned all of them, causing them to stop advancing for just a moment.

"Wh-what?" gasped the orange haired woman. "You- you're a Team Rocket Pokemon now! You can't- GRRR!"

"Nidoking! Thunder!" shouted the green haired man.

In a sudden burst of courage fueled by the rising conflict, Misty lunged toward the Staryu and grabbed it, yanking it out of the way as she fell to the ground and causing the huge blast of electricity to instead land squarely on the Persian, which had chosen that moment to lunge towards Misty. It instantly fainted.

"You infuriating girl!" snorted the green haired man in his nasal voice. "You're gonna pay for hurting the boss's pet!"

"_Your _Pokemon knocked it out," sneered Misty. The anger of the two thieves suddenly seemed uncontrollable. They started screaming commands all at once. Soon, all of the conscious enemy Pokemon lunged towards Misty. The girl braced for the worst, thinking this was the end.

_Bwzummph. BONK!_

"...Huh?" She was unscathed! One of the Kingler had used Protect! Misty smiled. "You -" She pointed to the other Kingler. "Use Crabhammer on the Dugtrio! Staryu, use BubbleBeam on the Kangaskhan! Cloyster, use Icicle Spear on the Nidoking!" She was so much in the fury of the battle that she didn't stop to think if the Pokemon even knew those moves - she had simply picked the names of moves that she'd heard that those Pokemon often used. Thankfully, they did, and "Misty's" Pokemon delivered a smashing hit to her foes.

"NO! This simple little _Pokesitter_ will _never _defeat us! Kangaskhan, Dizzy Punch that Kingler!" the woman said, pointing to the one who had used Protect earlier. The Kangaskhan revved up its punch, swirling it in circles, and smashed into the Kingler. It spun in circles, and afterwards, looked to be quite confused.

"Nidoking, Thunder at the Staryu! Dugtrio, Rock Slide at the Cloyster!" the man demanded. Misty had no choice but to step out of the way as both Pokemon were seriously pummeled. As the Staryu splatted on the ground, Misty wondered if it was still conscious. It didn't look like it...

Misty was sad, but also furious. She couldn't waste a moment. She knew she couldn't rely on the Kingler's Protect, as it was confused and likely to fail. Her only hope was to go all-out with Water Pokemon!

"Kingler - Crabhammer the Nidoking! Cloyster, use -" The Cloyster didn't seem to have Skill Link, so she needed a move that dealt damage more consistently. "- Razor Shell on the Dugtrio!" As her Pokemon executed the attacks, she glanced nervously at the confused Kingler. She hadn't commanded it to do anything because she thought it was too confused - but to her surprise, it managed to squarely hit the Kangaskhan (which was lunging towards it) with a shattering Superpower. _Wow! __That's quite a move - and hard to obtain on a Kingler! _Misty thought as the mighty slammer caused the Kangaskhan to fall on its back, fainted. Meanwhile, the other Pokemon's attacks were doing big damage. There was no way Nidoking or Dugtrio could last another turn - they were practically done already! Misty grinned, but at that moment, both of the thieves shouted the same command -

"EARTHQUAKE!"

With all of their remaining might, the two Pokemon rattled the ground with dazzling power. The resulting quake caused Misty, the two Kinglers, and the Cloyster to slam on the ground. Misty felt her head get hammered, hammered, hammered... "Ugghh..."

But out of the corner of her eye, she saw...the Staryu? It was emerging from a far-off corner that the Earthquake didn't reach. Misty observed that its limbs, which were previously badly damaged, had recovered completely. A huge wave of water suddenly blasted out of the Staryu's core, crashing into the Nidoking and Dugtrio (not to mention the two thieves) with devastating power. _Surf! _Misty thought. The enemies all instantly collapsed. Though badly hurt, Misty couldn't help but smile. "Playing dead, and then creeping off to use Recover and coming back at the opportune moment - how smart!" Misty said to the Staryu. "You even used BubbleBeam instead of Surf earlier so they'd underestimate you." As it zoomed over to her, Misty petted it. "Thanks, Staryu."

* * *

"Faster!" May-Anne shouted, pedaling like mad. She tried a sudden turn.

That failed.

"You cannot escape the wrath of Team Rocket!" the red haired woman shouted. "We are swore to protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation," the purple haired man said.

"Now isn't the time!" The Meowth screamed.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," the red haired woman said, ignoring the Meowth.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said the other one.

"How can you talk... so clearly... while biking... so fast?" Dawnia asked.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"_You just told them our names, you idiots!_" the Meowth screamed.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

May-Anne and Dawnia just kept pedaling.

"Okay then," Jessie said, "FIGHT!"

"Go, Weezing! Slow them down with smog!" James ordered.

The orbical Pokemon shot out a few pitiful puffs of smog..._behind _the bicycling Pokesitters. And it just fell further behind.

And Team Rocket drove right into it.

"Gack!" Jessie fell off her bike. She hacked and coughed while smacking James on the head. "Ar-ARBOK!" she shouted. "Catch them!"

The snake Pokemon slithered after them, nearly catching up to Dawnia.

She wacked it on the head with her backpack, all without stopping pedalling.

The Arbok fell back, unconscious.

"Hey, what do you put in that backpack?" Jessie screamed. "Bricks?"

"No, blocks of cement," Dawnia said. "What would I do with bricks?"

They pulled into the police station.

* * *

While the thieves were temporarily stunned, Misty managed to catch the Staryu in a spare Poke Ball and put all the other Pokemon in the Gym's Pokemon-Bedroom to recover. Then, she ran across the room and woke up Iris.

"We're not done with you yet!" The green-haired man said, fully recovered by now. "Go, Hitmontop, Primeape, Mightyena, and Shuckle!" he said, throwing some of his own Poke Balls.

"Go, Raticate, Houndour, Sableye, and Granbull!" shouted the orange-haired woman.

Misty's shoulders sagged. She couldn't imagine her Staryu taking on all these Pokemon by itself.

"NO WORRIES, MISTY MIST!" Iris said. "GO, FRAXURE, DRUDDIGON, HAXORUS, 'N' AGGRON!"

Misty gasped. "You're a Pokemon trainer?"

"SURE. I'M A GYM LEADER OF UNOVA. DIN'NT YOU KNOW THAT?"

Misty sat stunned.

"Um...well, we'll still defeat you!" said the woman, though she didn't seem too sure. "Raticate, Super Fang the...um..."

"FRAXURE, DO THAT REAL COOL MOVE WHERE YA GET STRONG AND FAST. OH I REMEMBAH! DRAGON DANCE!" The Pokemon performed the move beautifully. "NOW DRUDDIGON, USE DRAGON FAIL. I MEAN TAIL. ON THE, UHH, PRIMEAPE." It was sent back to its Poke Ball, and since Butch had no more Pokemon, another one wasn't dragged out. "HAXORUS! USE X-SCISSOR ON THAT HERE HOUNDOUR." The double-slashing move did such incredible damage that the Houndour simply flopped to the ground. "AND AGGRON, USE DOUBLE-EDGE ON THE REAL COOL HITMONTOP. I WISH I HAD A HITMONTOP." The Hitmontop was simply crushed, and thanks to its Rock Head, the Aggron didn't receive any recoil. "ME, USE UPROAR. SCREEEEAM CLABBER BLABBER DING DONG DOOBY DOO..." She continued screaming, causing Butch and Cassidy to fall down, writhing in pain. They tried to give orders to their Pokemon, but they couldn't make themselves be heard over Iris' shouts.

In the end, the Pokemon left were Raticate, Sableye, Granbull, Mightyena, and Shuckle. Iris was still Uproaring, which unfortunately made it hard for her to tell her Pokemon to do anything, but they seemed to know what to do. With a single X-Scissor, the Haxorus took care of the Mightyena. The Druddigon used Focus Blast to instantly wipe out the Granbull. The Fraxure used Dragon Claw to cause the Sableye to faint. Finally, the Aggron pulverized the Raticate with Double-Edge.

"WOW!" Misty was amazed. "They didn't get a single hit in!" Iris was still, well, Uproaring.

"BLIP BLOP BLOOPY BLOO BLUE'S CLUES SCREAM SCREAM whuggh..." When she finally stopped Uproaring, she was confused. "Huhh, honey bunny, where'd you put my banana?" she said, spinning in circles (and for once not screaming). "I need it for Pinkie Pie's birthday party, ya know?"

"HAH!" said the green-haired man (whose name was Butch because we're tired of calling him the green-haired man). "She didn't even put a _scratch _on my Shuckle!" he exclaimed.

"Um, yeah, she kind of did...she was Uproaring, you know," said Misty.

"Well, she didn't exactly put a _scratch _on it, she just...blasted it with sound waves!" said Butch optimistically. "Plus, it wasn't very effective!"

"Ah, well. Iris' Pokemon don't need her to attack! Attack, guys!" Misty said.

They all used Struggle.

"What?" Misty exclaimed, shocked. "They couldn't have run out of PP that fast!"

"Fergot to put them in da Pokemon Center...yup yup yup..." Iris babbled.

"HA!" said Butch. "We shall be victorious yet!"

"Staryu!" screamed Misty, furious. She released the Water Pokemon. "Use _Surf!_"

The Shuckle may have had a shell harder than diamonds, but it was wearing out fast - especially since it was weak to water.

"Aha! Shuckle, use...Power Trick!" said Butch. _Fwzumph! _In a glow of rainbow energy, Shuckle's shell visibly weakened - and its muscles bulked up.

_Now that it has low defense, I can strike while the iron's hot!_ "Staryu, use Surf!" _Splash!_ But surprisingly, it wasn't knocked out.

"Ha! I guess you don't know the difference between Physical and Special, little girl! Power Trick switches the _physical _Attack and Defense, so its defense against _Special _attacks like Surf is still as good as ever!" said Butch with a grin. "Now, Shuckle, use Sludge Bomb!"

"_You're _the one who doesn't know the difference," sneered Misty. "Sludge Bomb is a Special move, and Shuckle's Special Attack is still super low!"

"...Oops," said Butch.

"Is that all you can say?" screamed Cassidy, who was ticked off because all her Pokemon were KO'd and she couldn't do anything.

"Um, well..." said Butch.

"Make him do a physical attack, dummy!"

"He doesn't know any," said Butch in a very small voice.

"ARRRGH!" Cassidy screamed.

_I doubt Staryu has any Physical attacks, but that pathetic Sludge Bomb hardly damaged Staryu at all! I might as well keep up with Surf! _Misty did. Though she had to keep it up for a while, the Shuckle was soon subdued. So was Butch, thanks to Cassidy repeatedly whacking him.

"I've defeated you!" Misty announced.

She had to announce this two more times before Cassidy noticed.

"Ack!" She ran for the door.

"You won't get away! Staryu-"

But Staryu was lying on the floor, exhausted.

"Iris, your Pokemon-"

"Huh?" said Iris. "What have I been doing?"

Cassidy reached the door-

"Not so fast!" Officer Jenny said.

"Hi, Iris!" sang Dawnia.

"Misty!" May-Anne hugged her. "You're all right!"

"COURSE!" Iris screamed, clearly over her Confusion. "WHY WOULDN'T SHE BE? SHE'S SAFE WITH ME!"

"You were very helpful to me, Iris," Misty said. "I'm sorry I misjudged you."

"AW, SHUCKS, MISTY, DON'T YOU BE DRAGGING A SILLY MORAL INTO THIS FUN STORY LIKE A SILLY FILLY! IF THIS HERE THING DON'T SHOW YOUR MOM YOU'RE GOOD WITH POKEMON, AIN'T NOTHING WILL!"

"You think so?" Misty asked.

"SURE," Iris said. "IN FACT, I'M GONNA MAKE A PHSYCHIC PREDICTION THAT THIS HERE STARYU'S GONNA BE YOUR STARTER POKEMON."

"What?" Misty said. "But it's Giovanni's!"

Giovanni ran into the room. "Where are my Pokemon?" He asked.

"Right here," Misty said.

"Knocked out all over the floor?" He gasped.

"COOL YER JETS, MEEZTER," said Iris. "THIS HERE GIRL SAVED ALL YOUR POKEMON WHEN THEY WAS BEING BRAINWASHED!"

"I arrested these four thieves," Officer Jenny said. "I heard they were trying to break into your gym and kidnap Misty."

"Well, they are terribly... _pathetic _to be beaten by two girls with far less Pokemon than them and less experience!" He snarled.

"...You sound mad that they failed," Misty said.

"OF COURSE I'M MAD- wait, no, I'm just mad that someone broke in." He turned to Misty, looking awkward. "It seems I owe you one," he said.

"MAYBE SHE SHOULD GET A REWARD," Iris said. "SHE'S PRETTY GOOD WITH THAT THERE STARYU!"

"Iris!" said Misty.

Giovanni coughed. "Well, it wasn't like it was much use to me anyway... it's as far away from a ground-type Pokemon as you can get. I... guess... you can have it."

"YIPPEE!" screamed all four girls.

Misty grabbed her Staryu by two of its arms and swung around with it. "This is the start of my Pokemon journey!"

"Congratulations, Misty!" said May-Anne.

"I knew you could do it, _mon amme,_" said Dawnia in a Spanish accent.

"YOU GO, SISTER!" Iris shouted.

* * *

Misty realized it was kinda funny; she hadn't proved her competence with Pokemon by Pokesitting them, per se. The business crumbled soon after, as no one except Iris had really enjoyed their experience. However, May-Anne started her own business selling Pokeblocks. Dawnia soon found another pastime, as she always did. Her new pastime was painting other peoples nails. Even if they didn't want their nails painted. Iris decided to move back to Unova to resume being a gym leader. And Misty...

"This is the start of my Pokemon journey," Misty said.

"We'll miss you," her mother said.

"Sort of," said Violet.

"Oh, come on!" Lily said.

"No worries, Misty," said Daisy. "You know we love you."

"Same to you," said Misty. "Goodbye!"

And she started down the road, ready for adventure.

**The End.**


End file.
